Mega Bloks
Mega Bloks is a Thomas and Friends toy range started in late 2009. The toys are produced by Mega Brands after HiT Entertainment discontinued their contract with LEGO. The range has easy to build engines with working wheels and CGI-style faces. Characters Individual characters * Thomas (discontinued) * Henry (discontinued) * Gordon (discontinued) * James (discontinued) * Percy (discontinued) * Spencer (discontinued) * Rosie (discontinued) * Charlie (discontinued) * Scruff (discontinued) * Diesel (discontinued) * Mavis (discontinued) * Salty (discontinued) * Den (discontinued) * Dart (discontinued) * Bertie (discontinued) * Harold (discontinued) Three in 1 Builds * Thomas with Sodor Mining Co. and Sodor Lumber Co. trucks (discontinued) * Percy with Sodor Water Co. and Sodor Ironworks trucks (discontinued) Engines with bridges The engines were re-released in 2012 with a bridge piece which doubled as its box. * Thomas (discontinued) * Henry (discontinued) * Gordon (discontinued) * James (discontinued) * Percy (discontinued) * Rosie (discontinued) * Scruff (discontinued) * Diesel (discontinued) Engines with buildings The engines were re-released again in 2014 with a gateway in the form of a destination. * Decorated Thomas with Tidmouth Sheds * Henry with Wellsworth Station * Gordon with Great Waterton Station * James with Clay Pits * Percy with Engine Wash * Scruff with Waste Dump * Diesel with Sodor Dieselworks Sets 2 in 1 Sets * Buildable Thomas (includes Sir Topham Hatt; discontinued) Bucket Sets * Thomas (discontinued) * Diesel (discontinued) Small Sets * Thomas Load 'n Go (discontinued) * James on the Move (discontinued) * Emily on the Go (discontinued) * Toby Hard at Work (discontinued) * Great Waterton (includes Percy and Stanley; discontinued) * Logging Camp (includes Thomas and Old Wheezy; discontinued) * Edward All Around (includes Edward and Sir Topham Hatt; discontinued) * Flynn's Rescue (discontinued) * Whiff's Messy Day (discontinued) * Toby's Windmill (discontinued) * Narrow Gauge Engine/Blue Mountain Crew (includes Peter Sam and Rusty; discontinued) * Rescue Centre (includes Harold and Butch; discontinued) * Diesel at Sodor Oil * Percy Delivers the Mail * Thomas at the Sodor Logging Station * Thomas and Bertie Large Sets * Tidmouth Sheds (includes Thomas and James; discontinued) * Thomas at the Sodor Fair * Busy Day at the Quarry (includes Thomas and Mavis; discontinued) * Adventure on Misty Island (includes Thomas and James; discontinued) * Sodor Search and Rescue (includes Thomas and Harold; discontinued) * Cranky (includes Salty; discontinued) * Thomas' Mountain Adventure (includes Thomas and Percy; discontinued) * Percy's Special Delivery (includes Thomas and Percy; discontinued) * Day at the Dieselworks (includes Percy, Diesel 10, and Happy Hook; discontinued) * All Aboard at Knapford Station (includes Thomas with Annie and Clarabel; discontinued) * Working Hard at the Sodor Steamworks (includes Victor and Kevin; discontinued) * The Great Race (includes Thomas and Diesel; discontinued) * Dieselworks (includes Diesel and Diesel 10; discontinued) * Deluxe Starter Set (first version; includes Thomas and Troublesome Truck; discontinued) * Go, Thomas Go! (discontinued) * Blue Mountain Quarry (includes Thomas; discontinued) * Thomas at the Windmill (includes Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt; discontinued) * Deluxe Starter Set (second version; includes Thomas) * Thomas at the Sodor Paint Shop (includes Thomas and Troublesome Truck) * Sodor Airport (includes Thomas and Harold) * Cranky at Brendam Docks (includes Thomas and Percy) * Thomas Visits The Castle * Percy at the Wash Down * Rescue Centre Heroes (includes Thomas and Harold) * Thomas to the Rescue * Thomas at the Sodor Steamworks * Busy Day at Knapford (includes Thomas) * Percy's Brave Tale (includes Percy and Marion) * Castle Gateway (includes Thomas and Stephen) * Hidden Treasure Adventure (includes Thomas and Skiff) * Zooming Around Brendam Docks * Blue Mountain Coal Mine (includes Thomas) Gallery Engines File:MegaBloksThomasPrototype.png|Prototype Thomas File:MegaBloksThomas.png|Thomas File:MegaBloksDirtyThomas.jpg|Dirty Thomas File:MegaBloks2014Thomas.jpg|2014 Thomas File:MegaBloksDecoratedThomas.jpg|Decorated Thomas File:MegaBloksEdward.png|Edward File:MegaBloksHenry.jpg|Henry File:MegaBloksHenry.png|2012 Henry File:MegaBloks2014Henry.jpg|2014 Henry File:MegaBloksGordon.jpg|Gordon File:MegaBloksGordon.png|2012 Gordon File:MegaBloks2014Gordon.jpg|2014 Gordon File:MegabloksJames.jpg|James File:MegaBloksJames.png|2012 James File:MegaBloks2014James.jpg|2014 James File:MegabloksPercy.jpg|Percy File:MegaBloksDirtyPercy.jpg|Dirty Percy File:MegaBloksPercy.png|2012 Percy File:MegaBloks2014Percy.jpg|2014 Percy File:MegaBloksToby.png|Toby File:MegaBloksEmily.jpg|Emily File:MegaBloksSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:MegaBloksRosie.png|Rosie File:MegaBloksRosie2013.png|2012 Rosie File:MegaBloksWhiff.png|Whiff File:MegaBloksStanley.png|Stanley File:MegaBloksCharlie.png|Charlie File:MegaBloksScruff.png|Scruff File:MegaBloksScruff2013.png|2012 Scruff File:MegaBloks2014Scruff.jpg|2014 Scruff File:MegabloksDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:MegaBloksDiesel.png|2012 Diesel File:MegaBloks2014Diesel.jpg|2014 Diesel File:MegaBloksMavis.jpg|Mavis File:MegaBloksSalty.png|Salty File:MegaBloksDen.png|Den File:MegaBloksDart.png|Dart File:MegaBloksMarion.jpg|Marion Road Vehicles File:MegaBloksBertie.png|Bertie File:MegaBloksHarold.jpg|Harold File:MegaBloksButch.png|Butch File:MegaBloksFlynn.png|Flynn Sets File:MegaBlocksThomas.jpg|Thomas Load 'n Go File:MegaBloksJamesontheMove.jpg|James on the Move File:MegaBloksEmilyOntheGo.jpg|Emily On the Go File:MegaBloksTobyHardatWork.jpg|Toby Hard at Work File:MegaBloksGreatWaterton.jpg|Great Waterton File:MegaBloksTidmouthSheds.png|Tidmouth Sheds File:MegaBloksLoggingCamp.jpg|Logging Camp File:MegabloksThomasattheSodorFairset.jpg|Thomas at the Sodor Fair File:MegaBlocksQuarryPlayset.jpg|Busy Day at the Quarry File:MegaBloksAdventuresonMistyIsland.jpg|Adventures on Misty Island File:MegaBloksSearchandRescueset.jpg|Sodor Search and Rescue File:MegaBloksCrankyandSalty.jpg|Cranky File:MegaBloksAllAroundSodorset.jpg|All Around Sodor File:MegaBloksEdwardAllAround.jpg|Edward All Around File:MegaBloksDieselworks.jpg|Day at the Dieselworks File:MegaBloksAllAboardatKnapfordStation.png|All Aboard at Knapford Station File:MegaBloksWorkingHardattheSodorSteamworks.jpg|Working Hard at the Sodor Steamworks File:MegaBloksFlynn'sRescue.jpg|Flynn's Rescue File:MegaBloksThomasattheRaces.jpg|Thomas (Bucket) File:MegaBloksDiesel'sSmallBucket.jpg|Diesel (bucket) File:MegaBloksWhiff'sMessyDay.png|Whiff's Messy Day File:MegaBloksToby'sWindmill.jpg|Toby's Windmill File:MegaBloksDeluxeStarterSet2.jpg|Deluxe Starter Set File:MagaBloksGoThomasGo.jpg|Go, Thomas Go! File:MegaBloksNarrowGaugeEngine.jpg|Blue Mountain Crew File:MegaBloksRescueCenterSet.png|Rescue Centre File:MegaBloksThomastotheRescue.jpg|Thomas to the Rescue File:MegaBloksSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:MegaBloksBlueMountainQuarry.jpg|Blue Mountain Quarry File:MegaBloksBlueMountainQuarrySet.jpg|Blue Mountain Quarry Set File:MegaBloksThomasVisitstheCastle.jpg|Thomas Visits the Castle File:MegaBloksPercyattheWashdown.jpg|Percy at the Washdown File:MegaBloksThomasandDieselGreatRace.JPG|The Great Race File:MegaBloksRescueCenterHeroes.jpg|Rescue Centre Heroes File:MegaBloksThomasattheSodorSteamworks.jpg|Thomas at the Sodor Steamworks File:MegaBloksBusyDayatKnapford.jpg|Busy Day at Knapford File:MegaBloksPercy'sBraveTale.jpg|Percy's Brave Tale File:MegaBloksCountWithThomas.jpg|Count with Thomas File:MegaBloksFunatTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds File:MegaBloksWorkingHardatBrendamDocks.jpg|Brendam Docks File:MegaBloksBlueMountainCoalMine.jpg|Blue Mountain Coal Mine File:MegaBloksDieselatSodorOil.jpg|Diesel at Sodor Oil File:MegaBloksPercyDeliverstheMail.jpg|Percy Delivers the Mail File:MegaBloksThomasattheSodorLoggingStation.jpg|Thomas at the Sodor Logging Station File:MegaBloksHiddenTreasureSet.png|Hidden Treasure set File:MegaBloksThomasandBertie.jpg|Thomas and Bertie File:MegaBloksLayout.png|Layout Category:Merchandise